Remus Lupin
Remus John "Moony" Lupin (born March 15, 1959Derived from [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2109424/1/Living-with-Danger Living with Danger, Chapter 1]) is a half-blood wizard, alpha male of the Pack, husband of Danger Granger-Lupin, and a werewolf (though he does not trigger most of the common magical tests for this condition). Biography Hogwarts Years Remus attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1970 to June 1977. He was Sorted into Gryffindor and became friends with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, forming the group known as the Marauders. To ensure the safety of other students, Remus spent full moons in the Shrieking Shack, just outside Hogsmeade, and used the excuse of visiting his mother to hide the true reason for his absences. Out of the four Marauders, Remus was the best student, and occasionally didn't take part in pranks the others played, such as the prank that became known as the Great Hogwarts Noodle Incident. In their second year, the Marauders discovered Remus' lycanthropy and decided to become Animagi in order to spend full moons with him. From his fifth year onwards, Remus was joined by his friends at full moons in Animagus forms - James as a stag (Prongs), Sirius as a dog (Padfoot) and Peter as a rat (Wormtail). In sixth year, Remus played a peripheral part in a prank of Sirius' on Severus Snape (whom Sirius and James despised), and nearly resulted in Snape's death, if James hadn't rescued him. Remus' identity as a werewolf was revealed to Snape. For their seventh year, the Marauders had bespelled one of the seating compartments to be larger, as they didn't care for being cramped on their way to and from school. It can be found by tapping the doorfame with a wand and its emitting a two-tone chime. It is assumed that Remus was better friends with Lily than either of his friends were, but it is also suggested that he annoyed her sometimes. It is through Lily that Remus, and Sirius, came to know Aletha Freeman. First Wizarding War After graduating from Hogwarts, Remus joined the Order of the Phoenix alongside James, Sirius, Peter and Lily. He roamed the country finding werewolves for the Order, and attempted to either bring werewolves to their side of the War against Voldemort or convince them to at least stay neutral. It is hinted that he wasn't completely successful. During the First Wizarding War, he was a guest at James and Lily's wedding, for which he had initiated a plan with his friends to get Sirius and Aletha together, which worked''Much Ado. It is assumed that during this time, his friends became suspicious of Remus' motives. When the prophecy of Voldemort and his vanquisher was made, the Potters went into hiding, and did not tell Remus their location under the Fidelius Charm, thinking he was the spy. They were, unfortunately, wrong. The First Wizarding War ended on October 31, 1981, when James and Lily were murdered, betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort disappeared, leaving a scarred Harry Potter in his home. Living with Danger When we join Remus in this story, he is twenty-three years old and suicidal[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2109424/1/Living-with-Danger ''Living with Danger, Chapter 1]. Had there not been any intervention''Alex's Story'', Remus would have killed himself and never have met Danger. As it was, he met her after discovering Harry in a park. Vital statistics Physical appearance Remus has hair which is usually described as sandy or tawny brown, streaked with gray. His eyes are blue, usually swirled with some of Danger's brown to reflect their mental bond. The streaks move when they are in active communication. He is middling-tall and has a slender build, but is stronger than his size would indicate. His hands are long-fingered and very dextrous. He has a scar on his thigh where he was bitten by Fenrir Greyback as a child, and his sense of smell is highly developed. Magical abilities Remus is a lion Animagus, known in his alternate form as "Moony". He is also a werewolf, though his transformations are eased and his human mind retained by Danger's taming magic (the spreading of his werewolf curse over two human minds and souls rather than one). He was gifted with the Gryffindor power of wandless control over fire by Maura Gryffindor in December of 1990 and has shared this power with Danger ever since. Remus's wand is rowan wood with a phoenix feather core, twelve and a quarter inches long, and pliable. He is a talented wizard, both quick and skilled, though his casting is occasionally not as powerful as some. His specialties among the subjects taught at Hogwarts are Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Other abilities Remus is a violinist, which instrument he learned from his (Muggle) mother. He also sings, though he has not had formal vocal training. He took fencing lessons as a young man and has kept in practice over the years, teaching some of the cubs how to handle a sword. He enjoys studying and research, and often reads for pleasure. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Characters: Male